1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electrode assembly and a battery pack including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries are rechargeable, unlike primary batteries which are not rechargeable. Secondary batteries may be economical and environmentally friendly. Recently, types of electronic devices using secondary batteries have been diversified, and designs of electronic devices have become an important factor in determining the purchase of electronic devices.
For example, various wearable computers using secondary batteries as a power supply source, and applications thereof have been developed. Also, electronic devices, such as mobile phones and laptop computers, have been designed to have curved surfaces for ergonomic purposes.